The New Student
by Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire
Summary: Hermione’s pureblood cousin comes to Hogwarts to continue her education. What is her relationship with Professor Snape? How does she know Harry and what his life is like with his relatives? And will she fined romance or only death?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Student**

**By:** Saiyan Kitsune Foxfire

**Summary:** Hermione's pureblood cousin comes to Hogwarts to continue her education. What is her relationship with Professor Snape? How does she know Harry and what his life is like with his relatives? And will she fined romance or only death?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money from the Harry Potter name. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bothers and scholastic. Mercedes is mine However.

**Warnings:** Not a Mary Sue. May Contain OOCness, attempted, mentioned, or implied rape (in later chapters), Violence, use of the unforgivable curses. A slight AU.

**A special thanks to Ruby, my beta reader, thanks for your help, it's greatly appreciated.**

**Ratings:** PG-13, rating might go up later

**Pairings:** DM and/or HP/OC, RW/HG

**AN:** Might be a dark fic, I'm not sure yet.

**Prologue: Death can be the beginning to a wonderful story**

A lone figure stood over a grave in a deserted cemetery. He read the name engraved on the cold, black marble headstone: "Mercedes Roseline Snape A devoted daughter and friend." Two dates, only seventeen years apart, were separated by a small dash. His black hair, wizard robes and cloak gently whipped in the wind. Snow swirled around his feet as silent sobs wracked his body. '_That bastard. Why did he have to take you away? Away from like? Way from me? I was just getting to know you and make up for lost time'_ he thought to himself. He was so caught up in his emotions that he didn't hear the pop of someone apparating near him. The wizened elder approached the man who was standing over the grave, quietly, as not to startle him.

"Severus?" The gentle Headmaster asked as he placed one aged hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"A…Albus, why…?" Severus started to say, never turning to face the older wizard.

"It was Miss Mercedes' decision to want to protect her friends."

"I know." The two men stood in silence thinking back and remembering the dynamic girl who entered their lives only eight months prior.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Student**

**By:** Saiyan Kitsune Foxfire

**Summary:** Hermione's pureblood cousin comes to Hogwarts to continue her education. What is her relationship with Professor Snape? How does she know Harry and what his life is like with his relatives? And will she fined romance or only death?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money from the Harry Potter name. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bothers and scholastic. Mercedes is mine However.

**Warnings:** Not a Mary Sue. May Contain OOCness, attempted, mentioned, or implied rape (in later chapters), Violence, use of the unforgivable curses. A slight AU.

**A special thanks to Ruby, my beta reader, thanks for your help, it's greatly appreciated.**

**Ratings:** PG-13, rating might go up later

**Pairings:** DM and/or HP/OC, RW/HG

**AN:** Might be a dark fic, I'm not sure yet.

**Chapter One: # 7 Privet Drive**

_Eight Months Earlier_

"Mercedes Roseline. Get your lazy bum up right now. The Dursleys are coming over and you need to get the house ready." Mercedes' foster mother yelled though the door before she stomped downstairs for God knows what. Mercedes groaned as she sat up. '_Great the Dursleys. Just what I needed before I head back to school. Especially a run-in with that two-ton Dudley_' Mercedes thought as she pulled her clothes on and headed downstairs to do whatever chores her foster mother wanted her to do before the arrival of the Dursleys. As she entered the kitchen, her foster mother started her well known tirade.

"Get the two guest rooms ready for our guests. They will be staying here for a while. Their nephew is going to be sleeping in your room, so find some other place to sleep, either the basement or the garden shed. Your _pets_ can stay in your room." Her foster mother stated.

"Yes Ma'am" Mercedes replied. Her body ridged like one would be if they were being inspected by a general.

"AND none of your _abnormal_ behavior, the Dursleys' don't know that you're a witch and I plan to keep it that way. Your _pets_ must stay in their cages, **UNDERSTAND?**"

Mercedes flinched but responded. "Yes Ma'am"

"Good, now get to work."

"Yes Ma'am" Mercedes scampered out of the kitchen and went back upstairs to clean the guest rooms, which took most of the morning. When she was finished, Mercedes moved the cot from the basement to the garden shed. As she set it up, she noticed that it was moth eaten and in dire need of repair. She retrieved a blanket and some pillows form her room and went back outside to the garden shed. She made her makeshift bed and went back inside to put her pets in their cages. As she put her pet ferret in its cage, the doorbell rang. "Sorry, Snowfoot." She cooed softly as she shut the door. She glanced at the owl cage. Her owl, Blaze, was out hunting right now so she left the cage alone. She took one last look around her room and left and went downstairs before her foster mother could yell at her again.

Her foster mother was in the sitting room with the Dursleys. Vernon and Dudley where slouching on the couch while Petunia sat on the edge of the straight back chair near the fire place. Mercedes' foster mother was sitting on the only other piece of furniture in the room. As Mercedes entered, she scanned the room. She noticed the tall, dark haired boy about her age standing nervously in the corner; he was also scanning the room. He gave Mercedes a small smiled when he saw her enter, but then his unreadable, emotional mask went up again. Mercedes shook her head slightly, swaying her long black hair and caused her bangs to fall into her eyes. Her gaze left the boy in the corner and measured up the other people in the room. When it landed on Dudley, he looked up and their gazes caught. Dudley smiled maliciously, his eyes burning with a deep rooted lust for the young witch. Mercedes involuntarily shuddered at the meaning in those eyes before she made herself known to the adults in the room. Her foster mother looked at her with an agitated glare and ordered her to make a snack for their guests and to start dinner. As she left the room, she heard Vernon yell at the boy in the corner to help her out.

Once Mercedes entered the kitchen, she immediately set to do what she was ordered. Harry entered after her and watched her move with a cat-like grace that strangely reminded him of Professor Snape; never before had he met anyone who moved like most hated teacher but handled it with such grace and elegance. He didn't know what to do even if this house was set up like #4 Privet Drive, so he waited to be acknowledged.

Mercedes had heard him enter and she guessed he was standing waiting to be told what to do. Mercedes thought it was kind of sad that the savior of the widarding world was reduced to a mere servant to muggles, though she was treated no better. Her foster mother worked her harder than a house elf at Malfoy manor and it was all because Mercedes was a witch. She was half way done with the snacks when she decided to break the silence.

"Why don't you sit down? I almost have the snacks done. By the way I'm Mercedes" She said as she grabbed five glasses and filled them with iced tea.

"I'm Harry," he boy said as he sat down at the table before Mercedes placed a glass of tea before him. Once Mercedes finished with the snacks, she placed the four glasses of tea a plate of sandwiches and a plate of tea cakes on a tray and carried it to the sitting room.

Harry's POV

Once Mercedes left, I expelled a great amount of air. She was a breath-taking sight and her voice sounded like the sweet song a brook plays when the water tumbles over rocks. The way she acted, I knew she held a secret and I was more intrigued to find out. Unclle Vernon told me that I would be spending the nights in her room because they didn't trust me sleeping in the same room in the same room as Dudley. Stupid Muggles.

"Yes, Muggles are very stupid." Her beautiful voice said quietly as she moved over the refrigerator, again gliding the cat-like grace that only Snape used. I stared at her' _how does she know about buggles? Was she one of the Awares, A muggle who knows about magic and such?_" I thought she turned around and looked at me and the realization dawned in her ruby colored eyes. I never noticed before, but her eye color wasn't a usual eye color for muggles.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Mercedes asked, ahs eh blushed slightly pink.

"How do you know of Muggles?" I asked, her eyes seemed to fill with panic as they darted over to the doorway that leads to the front of the house.

"Not here, I will tell you later." She sounded frightened and worried. I nodded and took a sip of tea. It was then I realized that I never said 'Stupid Muggles' out loud. I was going to ask her but she was busy getting dinner ready. I offered to help but she said that she had everything under control.

-TBC-

SKF: Thank you for your reviews


End file.
